Harry Potter and the Continuing Journey
by SharonMckellie
Summary: The continuing adventures of Harry Potter, his family, and his son Albus. A dark secret of Voldemort's resurrection may have something to do with Albus's destiny. All rights go to their original owners. This is intended for entertainment purposes only.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**OUR CHOICE**

It was a hot morning at the Potter household. The sun was beating down on the house, and you could tell it was summer from the soaring temperatures outside. Ginny was busy preparing the children for school.

"Hold still." Ginny said as she was trying to button Albus's shirt.

Albus Potter was the middle child. He would be starting his first year at Hogwarts today. Albus resembled his father. He had untidy jet-black hair, green eyes, and a small face. Lily was the youngest child. She resembled her mother. Her red hair was as gorgeous as a rose. She wouldn't be starting Hogwarts until two years from now. The oldest child was James. He was in his third year at Hogwarts. He was always studying and it seemed like he never wanted to have any fun.

"Hurry up you two! It's already 10:40!" Harry said checking his watch. "We'll miss the train if we're not careful!"

Ginny grabbed the luggage and told the children to hurry. Lily was starting to cry. She could not get her shoes on. Harry tied them quickly and they all ran out the door. Harry then drove them to King Cross Station. As soon as the family got out Albus began asking all sorts of questions like, "Where do we go? What time is it? Do you think people will like me?" Harry was quick to answer "I don't know" to every question that came his way. The family vanished through the platform wall. While Albus was pushing his cart he began to gain speed.

The cart kept getting faster, faster, and faster until…BAM! The cart smashed into another cart in front of it. Albus was looking more and more worried mainly from the looks of his father. Albus was about to apologize when he realized that it was the Weasley's.

"Hiya Harry." Ron said as he was picking up his things.

Harry looked and saw Rose and Hugo, Ron and Hermione's children. Rose's hair was curly like Hermione's, but was the shade of ginger like Ron's.

"Sorry 'bout the mess." Harry said fixing his eyes on Albus.

Albus was busy eyeing his new books. James rolled his eyes and continued reading "_Many Fascinating Spells." _

"Find a good parking spot?" Ron asked. "Hermione thought I would never pass a Muggle driving test."

"Rubbish!" Hermione said. "I had complete faith in you."

Harry and Ron lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. A small boy waved to them from a nearby window. He looked like a first year. Harry waved back. He remembered his first time at Hogwarts.

"Which house do you think you will be in Rosie?" Lily asked.

"Probably Gryffindor. My mum was in Gryffindor." Rose said proudly.

"I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor with me and Hugo, Albus." James said.

Suddenly, Harry and Ron saw three shadows coming through the steam of the train. The steam cleared and Ron could make out who it was.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing with his wife and son. His hair was receding a little. His son looked like an exact copy of him. Draco caught the sight of Harry. He nodded and then turned away.

"So that's Scorpius," Ron said. "Make sure you beat him in every test Rose. At least you've inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron! Don't make them enemies before term starts!" Hermione said.

"You could be in Slytherin Albus. I think you have the perfect qualities!" Hugo said.

James and Hugo laughed. They loved to mess with Albus. Albus's eyes started to tear up. His face kept getting redder and redder. Suddenly, Albus busted with anger.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" Albus said.

"James, give it a rest!" Ginny said.

Harry looked at his watch. The hands were ticking by.

"It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board."

"Send our love to Professor Longbottom!" Ginny told James.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville!"

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah when I'm not at school. When he comes to visit I feel like I have to raise my hand to get him to pass the gravy."

Ginny kissed their foreheads. Lily was hanging onto her dad's shirt. She really wanted to go to Hogwarts. Ginny finally reached Albus's forehead.

"See you at Christmas."

"Goodbye Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget that Hagrid invited you to tea next Friday."

Albus shook his head real low-like. Harry could tell that something was bothering him. Harry looked at him in the eyes. Albus looked up at him.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus whispered this really soft so only his father could hear him.

Harry looked at him. Albus's eyes were full of tears. Harry crouched down so that Albus's eyes met his.

"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew. Whatever house you get placed in I will be proud of you. Just remember that it is not our abilities that make us who we truly are. It is our choices. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

Albus wiped his eyes and looked up at his father.

"It does that?" Albus asked.

"It did for me." Harry answered with a smile.

Albus hugged his father. Harry patted his head and his eyes started to tear up. Albus jumped onto the train and waved out the window. Harry watched as his son disappeared gradually into the distance. Ginny put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He'll be all right." Ginny said.

Harry looked at her and knew she was right. Harry and Ginny waved with Ron and Hermione waving next to them. Every head they could see inside the train was turned on them. With one last look they left the train station. Albus sat next to James on the train.

"Sorry about you being in Slytherin Al." James said. "I just wanted to have a laugh."

"It's okay. I guess things will work out all right." Albus said.

Albus looked out the window. He saw the hills and the lakes moving by. James put his hand on Albus's shoulder. He smiled at him assuring that everything would be okay. Just then, a lady with a cart full of sweets passed by the alley.

"Any sweets little darlings?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Albus started to eye the packs of "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." Hugo's face was full of happiness. It seemed like he wanted every single piece of candy.

"Could I have…um…a pack of those please?" Albus said pointing to the beans.

The small lady handed the beans to him and collected a few sickles he had given her.

"Two Cauldron cakes please." Hugo said eyeballing them.

He too was handed the sweets of his choice and handed the lady some sickles. The lady left, and Hugo handed a cauldron cake to Rose. Albus opened his pack of beans and pulled out a card. Something ironic was written on it:

HARRY POTTER

Best known for his defeat of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort.

Became an Auror with only six years of Hogwarts training.

Became the youngest seeker in a century.

Albus saw his own father on the card. He looked at the figure and was sure it winked at him. Rose was looking at Albus. She could tell he was worried about going to Hogwarts.

"It looks like we're going to be in the same year together. So…what subject do you think you will like best?"

Albus wasn't paying attention to her because the train had come to a halt.

"What was that?" Hugo asked.

James looked up from his reading. He looked at the scared faces of Albus, Rose, and Hugo. The train then resumed moving.

"We probably had to stop for something. Maybe one of the first years got in trouble." James said.

Albus and the others heaved a sigh of relief. James and Albus heard stories about the time their father had a close encounter with a dementor on the train. Albus was sure, when no one was looking, James heaved a sigh of relief too. After long awaited hours, the train finally reached the platform.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**TERM BEGINS**

Many students came off the train excitedly as they stepped onto the platform. Every student was dressed from head to toe in their school uniforms. James and Hugo gathered with the third years. Rose and Albus were waiting with the first years. Suddenly, a tall man that was about eight feet tall stepped onto the platform.

"Hagrid?" Albus said.

Hagrid looked down at the small boy. He then smiled.

"You must be Albus. I 'aven't seen you since you were a tiny thing. You and James look really different. It must be the eyes. You 'ave your father's eyes."

Albus had heard about Hagrid from his father, mother, and James. He had never seen Hagrid before. Rose and Albus were in awe of how tall he was.

"First years this way. Follow me."

Hagrid led them to rows and rows of boats lined up ready to set sail across the lake to the castle. The students were placed into the boats by fours or in some cases by fives. Albus and Rose then caught an awe-inspiring sight. An enormous castle stood on a hilltop. With its huge glorious windows and bridges, it was more beautiful than Albus could have hoped for. After many "oohs" and "aahs" the boats finally reached their destination.

"All 'ight. First yea's up those stairs and you'll find your way." Hagrid said.

Students of every shape and size filled the castle's halls. A tall and slender man led them down a hallway. He had a small black beard and wore a long blue robe with a blue hat. The man stopped them in front of two large doors. The man then cleared his throat.

"Attention students. My name is Professor Stephens. I teach Transfiguration here at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few minutes, I will open these doors and you will stand at the front of the Great Hall. From there I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are so named: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

Albus gulped and looked around. Many of the students' faces were full of fear. Professor Stephens turned, took out his wand, and said,

"Alohomora."

The large doors opened with a slight creaking noise. Candles of hundreds or maybe thousands floated above the ceiling. The tables were full of students, and there was a long table at the front for teachers. A tiny stool was seated at the front of the long table with a huge black hat on it. The first years then were lined up in single files to be sorted as Professor Stephens spoke again.

"I will call your name in alphabetical order. First up is Dina Ainsworth."

Albus and Rose saw a girl with long blonde hair step forward. She seemed very timid as she sat down on the stool. To Albus's amazement, the hat came to life on the girl's head. Then it spoke.

"This seems rather comfortable. A brilliant mind deserves a brilliant house to be in," the hat said rather hoarsely. "Ravenclaw!"

Many students seated at one of the tables stood up and cheered. Albus figured it was a table full of Ravenclaws. After about twenty minutes, Professor Stephens got to a name that even Albus knew.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Professor Stephens said looking up.

A boy with extremely blond hair stepped forward. His hair was sleeked back and he looked rather wealthy. With one nervous smile the boy sat on the stool. The hat was then placed on his head.

"Mm. You seem rather cunning like your father before you. Skill and resourcefulness is in your blood. I'd say you belong in…Slytherin!"

Many of the Slytherins cheered and whistled for Scorpius as he took his place at the table. After what seemed like another hour, Rose was finally called. She winked at Albus and mouthed the words "I'm next." She, of course, was placed in Gryffindor. Albus was the last one to be sorted, which was odd because his last name began with a "P." Albus sat down on the stool.

"You are just like your father, Potter. You're neither in Gryffindor or Slytherin. You're in the middle. I will give you a choice as I gave your father before you. What you choose is up to you."

Albus looked up at the hat, which was much bigger than he was. He knew this was the moment to choose.

"I _want _to be in Gryffindor." Albus said.

The hat assured him that if that was his decision, then that is what it would be.

"Gryffindor!"

James and Hugo stood up and cheered. Albus sat down next to his brother with a smile on his face. Then one of the teachers in the middle of the long table stood up. She was an elderly lady who wore a long emerald robe and hat.

"Welcome all new students to Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagall, but you will refer to me as Professor McGonagall. Now that everyone is sorted let the feast begin."

Just then, food appeared like magic on tables. Albus looked around and saw glorious food everywhere. He quickly tried to grab food from each platter. James patted him on the shoulder. His father was right. It was his choice. After everyone had stuffed their bellies full of goodies, each prefect showed the students to the dormitories. A huge portrait was the entranceway to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as Albus went into the boy's dormitory he took off his shoes then hopped into bed. He opened up his trunk and saw a piece of paper with writing on it.

"I thought this might come in handy. Always look at his when you feel down or depressed or even when you miss us. I know you will enjoy Hogwarts as much as I did. I love you."

-Dad

Albus looked underneath the letter and saw a picture frame with his family in it. He almost shed a tear until one of the first years came in the door.

"Are you Albus Potter?" the boy asked.

Albus stared at him and nodded. The boy looked at him with amazement and then ran over to shake his hand.

"I heard that you were here I just couldn't believe it! It's so nice to meet you. Sorry. My name is Andrew Banks. I'm in Gryffindor too! Well…bye!"

The boy then left. Albus chuckled a little. His father always told him that Hogwarts felt like home. To Albus, he wanted to go to his _real _home. Just as he was laying out his brand new Gryffindor uniform, James came in.

"Way to go, pal!" He said. "You made it to Gryffindor."

Albus looked at him with a long sad face.

"You miss home don't you?" James hugged his little brother. "Trust me. After a while, you won't want to leave."

James patted Albus's head. He then left Albus to think about his thoughts of the new place he found himself in. Albus turned to look out the window and saw and amazing sight. The clouds were swirling around the nightly blue sky. He then thought, "Maybe James is right. Maybe this place won't turn out so bad after all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**THE FOLLOWERS**

Harry took his seat in a large circular courtroom. He began to remember when he once sat in the seat of the defendant during his fifth year at Hogwarts. The room was loud with debate when a woman was dragged into the room. Her hair was messy and she looked as if she hadn't slept in over a month. People began shouting things like, "you traitor," and "Dark Lord Worshipper!" The entire room was filled with hate as many chanted pounding the wood with their fists. "Killing Curse, killing curse, killing curse!" One shouted. The woman began shouting now.

"Enough! All you bloody pure and half-bloods are just alike! He knew how to control this bloody world and you killed him for it!" She was now pointing at Harry. "You murdered him! You did! You bloody half-blood!"

The crowd turned toward Harry.

"You know what else Potter, nothing can protect you anymore! You should've let him kill you before we get to your throat! You good for nothing half-blood! Trash! Avad-."

Men jumped on her and pulled her out of the room.

"No!" The woman began screaming in panic as she was dragged from the courtroom.

Harry collected his papers and walked out the door with everyone's heads turned on him. While Harry was walking down the hall a man grabbed him and held him up against the wall. Harry coughed as the man tightened his hands around his throat. The man got close to Harry's face. His breath reeked of coffee and smoke that probably came from a cigar.

"Did you beg for death when you fought the Dark Lord half-blood? I'm not going to show any mercy." The man said.

"Neither am I." A voice came from behind the man. "Reducto!"

The man flew backwards and hit a wall. Ginny came running up with Lily behind her. Harry coughed a bit more and then spoke.

"What are doing here?"

Ginny responded quietly while holding Lily's hand.

"Rescuing you, now come on let's go home. I heard about the case."

"Yeah." Harry responded.

Ginny helped Harry up and the three continued walking. The clock ticked and tolled one. Ron grabbed a doughnut and sat down. Hermione paced the floor in silence until Harry and Ginny came in the door. Lily, following behind them, ran straight to Ron and sat in his lap. Ginny went into the kitchen to get a rag. Hermione hugged Harry tightly as she spoke.

"What's going on?"

Ginny came back into the living room and placed a rag on Harry's forehead as she said,

"Just one of those days Hermione."

Both Harry and Ginny took a seat on the couch.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked up at her.

"Who are they," Ginny asked.

"Death eaters?" Ron replied.

Harry shook his head. He took a deep breath, and finally said something.

"It's a secret organization," Harry explained. "They call themselves the followers."

Hermione then took a seat on the arm of Ron's chair.

"They want to kill me for killing him." Harry continued. "I suppose that followers will want him too.

Lily stood up after finishing half of Ron's doughnut.

"The followers will want who daddy?" Lily said looking straight at Harry.

Ron began rubbing Lily's back for comfort as Ginny stood up and went to the back bedroom. Hermione followed her. Ron watched as Hermione walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Harry what do we do?" Ron questioned.

Harry looked at Ron with a blank expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

TRANSFIGURATION

The next morning at Hogwarts while Albus was lying in bed, he heard someone calling from downstairs.

"Albus, hurry up! Our first class is Transfiguration!"

Albus jumped up, ran downstairs, and realized that the voice belonged to Rose. She was already dressed for class with books in her hands.

"It's a good thing I made a map of Hogwarts I know where every classroom is."

When they exited out of the Gryffindor common room, the boy that Albus recognized as Andrew Banks followed behind them.

"Could I just stick with you guys? I don't know where Transfiguration is."

Rose nodded and the three of them walked together to the classroom. Many staircases moved around as they were following Rose's map. Finally, they reached the entrance to the classroom. When they opened the door many students were already writing notes from the chalkboard. Albus, Rose, and Andrew sat down. Professor Stephens came in the room. He turned at the class and smiled.

"Well, well, well. I see that this is a large class."

Rose smiled. Albus was sure she was blushing.

"Which one of you young ones would like to tell me about yourselves?"

Many students looked around. Andrew was sinking lower and lower in his seat. Rose's hand suddenly shot up.

"Yes, Miss…?"

"Rose Weasley sir." Rose said timidly. "I am an exceptionally talented student. I always do my homework. I –"

Professor Stephens interrupted her.

"Thanks Miss Weasley, but I was talking about your life at home. Let's choose someone else. How about…you." Professor Stephens pointed to Albus.

"Me?" Albus said stupidly.

Professor Stephens nodded. Albus thought for a minute. What could he possibly tell him?

"Um…well…I…uh…have a brother that goes here. You probably have heard of him. James. And uh…," Albus hesitated. "Rose is my cousin."

The professor looked at Albus with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes I know James." Professor Stephens paused for a very long time. "What is your name," he asked as if he didn't already know the answer to this question.

"Albus Potter."

The whole class gasped and turned toward Albus's direction.

"I knew you looked familiar. You have your father's eyes," the professor said.

Albus smiled at him. That was one quality he liked about himself. He was the only member of his family that shared his father's emerald green eyes.

"Your Harry Potter's son! The famous Harry Potter," one student said.

"Can I have your autograph," another said.

Professor Stephens looked at everyone and then pointed to the board.

"Okay, everyone continue your notes."

Albus was glad the professor had said that. He hated getting attention. Professor Stephens smiled at Albus then went to his desk. Albus kept looking at the professor then started writing. He was sure the he and Professor Stephens would get along great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**PROFESSOR GRINDLE**

Albus's next class seemed to scare him a little. His father had a rough start in his first year of potions. As soon as Albus, Rose, and Andrew got there they found out they would be taking this class with Slytherins. Rose's face was full of fear.

"Even though some Slytherins helped in the Wizarding War against You-Know-Who, they still frighten me."

Many Slytherins glanced at the trio. Albus looked across the rows and rows of tables. Scorpius Malfoy was looking at him. Albus ignored him and sat down next to Rose. He was so busy ignoring Scorpius that he didn't know that the potions teacher was staring right at him.

"My name is Professor Grindle. Welcome to Potions," he said.

Professor Grindle was a skinny man. His hair was a deep shade of brown. He wore a long scarlet robe. His face looked very wrinkled, and he looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Can I have a student volunteer?"

Not one student raised their hand. Suddenly a hand shot up. Out of the corner of his eye, Albus saw that the hand belonged to Scorpius.

"Yes. You'll do," the professor said. "Just grab any potion from the shelf there."

Scorpius did as he was told, and grabbed a small blue-ish bottle.

"Ah yes. You grabbed the Wiggenweld Potion. It is used to…"

"Increase stamina," Rose interrupted.

Professor Grindle looked over in her direction. He then motioned Scorpius to go back to his seat. Scorpius put the bottle down, and sat down rather quickly. Professor Grindle then looked at Rose. Albus was frightened. He had heard stories from students about Professor Snape, and thought Grindle was going to yell at her. Albus took a deep breath.

"Brilliant Miss Weasley! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

Albus heaved a sigh of relief. Maybe this new teacher wasn't so bad after all. After class was dismissed, Professor Grindle told Albus to stay after class. Albus waited anxiously as the rest of the class headed out the door. Professor Grindle went through a doorway at the back of the room. Albus considered it to be his office. The professor then came out with a chocolate frog card. Albus took it and smiled.

"Why are you giving me this," Albus said.

"Well, I know that you are the son of Harry James Potter. So, I thought it would be fit for me to give you something special."

Albus looked at the professor. He smiled modestly, and left the classroom in a bit of a rush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**THE VOICE**

Harry walked into the hall of prophecies. It looked the same as it had more than two decades ago. Millions of shelves lined the walls with millions of glass orbs sitting on them. He was walking past them counting the numbers on the side. "1…2…3..." he counted. He was just at ninety-seven when something hit him.

This was the same spot he had found his own prophecy. He remembered the words it had said. Trelawney's voice still echoed in his ears. "Neither can live while the other survives." He tried to read the names on the orbs, but his eyesight had grown worse. The names appeared as slight blurs now. He squinted. The names became slightly larger, but still he couldn't find the one he was searching for. He turned around and looked at the other large shelf. There it sat, the orb he was looking for. Underneath it a plaque read:

Mr. Albus Severus Potter

At last he found it. He had to grab it. He had to. He was curious of his son's life and what might come later on. He reached his hand out to grab it, but stopped himself. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by about whom they are made." Lucius Malfoy's voice said in his head. He couldn't grab it. For one thing, he wasn't Albus. Albus was the only one who could retrieve it. But still, he was curious. He had so many questions. Were the rumors true? Was Albus going to become one of the followers? All the answers were an inch away from his face just longing to be heard. If he could just get Albus to…no. He ended that thought. Albus was at his first year at Hogwarts learning spells, potions, and other magical things. He wouldn't ruin that for his son. He turned around and started to walk back to the lift, but something stopped him. He heard a voice. A voice that he hadn't heard in almost twenty years. It sounded just like….Voldemort.

_"__Harry," _the voice said.

Harry started looking around the room. It wasn't possible. Voldemort was dead. He saw the corpse with his own eyes in the Great Hall.

_"__Harry," _the voice said again.

Harry suddenly realized where the voice was coming from. It came from his son's prophecy.

"No," Harry whispered. "It can't be."

Suddenly, his scar was pounding. It was the same familiar pain he had felt all those years ago. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor clutching his head. Then, almost as fast as it had happened, the pain stopped. Harry looked around the room, hoping he was the only one there and he was. However, Albus's prophecy was still on the shelf in front of him. Something was very eerie. He had just heard Voldemort's voice come out of it. Or did he? "All this talk about him coming back is making me go mad," Harry thought. And with that last thought, he ran back to the lift with the grilles closing behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**UNEXPECTED SURPRISE**

Albus woke up bright and early the next morning. Today was the day he was going to learn about Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was sure he inherited his father's ability. Before class, Albus had a free period. He and Rose sat down at a small round table in the library. Albus twiddled his thumbs, and kept biting his lip.

"I'm so excited," Albus said.

Rose kept pushing her head farther and farther into her book. Albus stuck his hands in his pockets and felt something hard. He pulled out the object, and realized it was the chocolate Professor Grindle had given him.

"I almost forgot about this!"

Albus unwrapped the package, and started to put the candy in his mouth when…BOOM! Everything went black. Albus woke up with Rose and Professor McGonagall standing over him. His head hurt badly, and his arms felt burned.

"Are you okay, Albus?" Rose's voice rang through his head.

Professor McGonagall's arms heaved Albus to his feet.

"What happened," Albus said wearily.

"It seems someone has tried to well…" Rose stopped mid-sentence. She held up the chocolate card. It was in many pieces.

"Potter, who gave you this," Professor McGonagall said politely.

Albus looked at her. She looked really worried about him. Albus's throat felt clogged. It was so sore he could barely speak. Finally he spoke.

"Grindle. Professor Grindle."

McGonagall sped off down the aisles of books. Albus's eyes followed her until she exited out the door. Rose looked at Albus as if he had been hit by a bus. They left the library and headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"This just doesn't make sense!"

Albus jumped at the sound of Rose's voice. She had been quiet for a while.

"Why would Professor Grindle want to kill you?"

Albus looked at her strangely.

"You don't think a bag of candy couldn't killed me do you?"

Rose's eyes gave Albus a "don't be stupid" look.

"Professor McGonagall said that poison was inserted into the candy to make it explode. Luckily, you didn't eat it.

Suddenly, Albus realized that Professor Grindle couldn't be trusted. Albus thought long and hard over this. While in deep thought, a voice rang out.

"Come on, or you'll be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Albus looked ahead. A professor dressed in beige was standing at a doorway. His hair was a dark brown and he had a small beige hat on his head. Albus rushed toward him, and ran into the room. When he looked around, he saw a chalkboard that read:

DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS – BASICS

Albus took a seat at the front. He was shaking as if someone had thrown him into a freezer.

"Good morning, my name is Professor Finnigan. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now I'm sure you all think this job is cursed, but fear not I've been working here for almost ten years."

Albus soaked in every word he was hearing.

"Please turn to page twenty-six and begin reading for me…uh…Mr. Potter."

Albus looked up. Professor Finnigan was smiling. His hat twitched a little.

"You're Harry's son? Yes? I went to school with him. Anyhow, please begin reading the basics on page twenty-six."

Albus flipped open his book and cleared his throat.

"Defense basics include safety precautions and awareness to the spell you are using. Jinxes and hexes are different forms of defense. Certain spells can be used to shield and protect…"

Albus stopped. His eyes glimpsed at the doorway. He saw Professor Grindle. He just stared at Albus. His stare felt cold and unnerving. Suddenly Professor Finnigan spoke.

"What is it Albus?"

Albus looked at the professor then looked back at the doorway. No one was there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**PLANTS, PERILS, & PROBLEMS**

Albus left Defense Against the Dark Arts still worried about Professor Grindle. However, his next class was with Neville Longbottom. Professor Longbottom always came to the Potter household. Albus loved it. Although, he was sometimes bored because Neville loved to talk about plants. James was always interested in anything academic, and listened attentively. Albus, however, was bored out of his mind. When Albus reached Greenhouse Three, he could smell freshly mowed grass and lilacs.

"All right. Today we're going to be talking about Mimbletonia. It's one of my favorites."

Albus began to stare out the window. His eyes were weary and he suddenly began to dream. He found himself running from Professor Grindle trapped in a room full of Bertie Botts Beans. He then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Albus woke up. He looked around the classroom. Rose looked very irritated with him.

"Mr. Potter, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't take a nap in my class."

Albus looked at Professor Longbottom. His heart was pounding. He had never gotten in trouble at school before.

"Since you know everything about plants, perhaps you can tell me about Mimbletonia."

Albus looked blank. He had no idea what to say.

"It's a plant," he said foolishly.

Everyone laughed. One small Ravenclaw girl laughed the loudest. Professor Longbottom rubbed his eyes. He pointed a finger toward Albus and told him to step out in the hall. Albus followed the professor outside. When they reached the hallway, with the wave of a wand, Professor Longbottom shut the door.

"Albus, your father never liked Herbology either, but he never talked back to the teacher. "

Albus looked at him. "I didn't talk back," he thought. He didn't say this out loud because he knew it would make matters worse.

"You have big shoes to fill. Your brother has been doing great, and you –"

Albus couldn't take it any longer. His temper was boiling, and his face was red with anger.

"Maybe I don't want to be like my brother! Maybe I want to be different!"

Neville looked shocked, but he wasn't infuriated. His voice was gentle when he spoke.

"Go to the lavatory to cool off. Come back to class when you're ready.

Albus stomped away. His feet pounded against the marble floor. He marched down the hallway. Finally, he reached the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face. Suddenly a voice echoed through the room.

_"__Albus."_

Albus looked around. The voice chilled him to the bone. It was cold and eerie.

"Hello?" Albus called but no one answered. No one in sight. No one. Just the cold, eerie, and bitter silence. Albus knew of bathrooms having ghosts. But the un-known voice that called to him sounded nothing like a ghost. It sounded closer… Nearer to him. Reaching out to him. As if for help. The wind whistled through the bathroom window above.

The sound of rushing water could be heard as the toilets flushed themselves. The sounds of the bathroom seemed normal. Seemed to be perfectly fine. Albus looked from one end of the loo to the other. He was alone. Or was he really? Albus made for the door when a slight moan echoed behind him. Albus turned and saw nothing. Heard nothing. Nothing but the water dripping from the faucets in front of him.

Gazing around the bathroom in an estate of fear it hit him. Like a flash of white before his very eyes. He saw his father on the ground reaching for a wand. His father drew closer to it. Albus backed up into the wall covering his ears. His vision blurry with only his father insight. As quick as the eerie vision happened it faded away. Before leaving his eyesight, he saw it. The face of pure evil. The face of death. The face that killed many.

The evil horrible dead white skin that haunts his father's memory. The face that suddenly scared Albus as he stood up and ran from the bathroom. The expression began to haunt Albus's every turn. He saw it just about everywhere his eyes turned. He wiped his eyes wishing the face would go away. But this face would never. Never go away. The face shown itself again. It has returned. Lord Voldemort has returned. Albus closed his eyes and kept running.

His running ceased as he bumped into something and hit the floor. Albus began to see a montage of three of the same person looking down upon him. He didn't realize who it was until the three people came together. He stared down upon him with a stern look.

"Professor…Professor Grindle…" Albus said trembling and getting to his feet.

"I was… I…I Albus stammered.

"Not paying attention to where you were going were you Potter. You did look in a state of shock. Tell me Potter… What were you running from?" Professor Grindle said towering above him.

"I…I was…" Albus paused in his sentence. He didn't really know. He didn't have any idea what he heard. Or what he saw. He knew one thing was for certain. Either the world was in danger from a ghost. Or the world was in danger due to himself.

"Get to class Potter." Grindle said moving around Albus.

Albus watched as this man. This sick man full of poison candy disappeared behind the corridor. Albus walked silently back to Herbology. Not talking to anyone not even to his own family about what he heard. And what he saw. He tried to push it from his memory; however this was hard to do. As Albus slept each night the vision would return. The horror of the face would stain his eyelids. Albus would toss and turn in the red velvet blankets but even knowing that his brother lay asleep in the bed across from him and Hugo on the other side. Nothing would make the fear go away. Nothing seemed to work. Nothing he tried relieved him of his dread. Nothing, not even the holidays coming up would relieve this thought-provoking hallucination that troubled Albus's open mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BEHIND CLOSED DOORS**

Harry's head was on his desk that dreary morning. He had two cups of Butterbeer and it seemed nothing could keep him awake. Today he was going to inspect dark wizards. Many of them wanted Harry dead. "Great," Harry thought. "Just another day." Harry walked down the long hallway to the lift. Witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes were scrambling everywhere. Important documents and papers were flying in every direction. Harry saw a short lady dressed in maroon come toward him. Her hair was a deep shade of black, and her shoes looked like brown loafers.

"Mr. Potter, we need you in the courtroom."

Harry looked at the lady. He then realized it was Ms. Falser. She always had his schedule and upcoming events for him.

"Tell them I'm on my way there. It may take a few minutes."

Ms. Falser nodded and scurried off like a small mouse in search for food. Harry continued walking until he saw someone familiar.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?"

Sure enough, there was Hermione. She was dressed in a crimson blouse and jeans. Her hair was tied in the back, and she was carrying a small leather bag.

"Harry!"

She embraced him into a tight hug. Finally, she let go.

"I came to find Ron. He left his lunch at home. Have you seen him?"

Harry looked around then shook his head.

"Oh! That man! He really needs to be more responsible."

Harry smiled a little. He loved it when Ron and Hermione had their little spats.

"I just spoke to Ginny earlier. Lily's frightened. She's so worried about her brothers."

"Well…I really should be going. I'm needed in the courtroom."

Hermione looked at him. Harry was always uncomfortable when she did this. It was if she was staring right into his soul. As Harry was just about to say goodbye to Hermione, a familiar voice was heard.

"Potter!"

Harry turned and saw Professor McGonagall speeding toward him. It was unusual to see her out of the castle.

"What do you need professor?"

McGonagall's head hung to the ground. Her eyes were teary a bit. She swallowed hard.

"Potter. I really don't want to be the one to tell you this."

Harry looked shocked. His emerald eyes looked directly at McGonagall.

"What's wrong," he replied.

Professor McGonagall put a hand on her cheek as if she was about to whisper something.

"Can we talk behind closed doors?"

Hermione and Harry looked at her. She began to walk down the corridor.

"You can come too Granger."

Harry led Hermione and McGonagall to his office. As they entered McGonagall locked the door. Hermione spoke at last.

"What's this about professor?"

McGonagall shook her head.

"It's about Albus. I wanted to tell you later, but I knew it couldn't wait."

Harry sat down in his leather chair. He placed his hands on his knees, and waited anxiously.

"It seems someone has tried to kill him."

Harry jumped out of his seat.

"Someone gave him a poisonous piece of candy. It exploded. Albus is okay. He told me that Professor Grindle had given it to him."

Harry paced around the office with his hands in his pockets.

"No. This can't happen. It happened to me, but it can't happen to him. It just can't."

Hermione kept looking at Harry. Professor McGonagall did too.

"Did you see Professor Grindle," she asked.

Professor McGonagall began explaining how Professor Grindle denied having any contact with the candy Albus had been given.

"I didn't know what to do. So, I decided to drop by. What do you think Potter?"

Harry didn't know what to think. He began to shake. This was Albus she was talking about. He couldn't imagine life without him. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Have Hagrid keep an eye on him."

Professor McGonagall nodded and unlocked the door. She left the office at quick speed. Harry stood there, his hand on his chin, thinking. Hermione stood up. She placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry," she said.

"I just wanted things to be different for him." Harry's eyes became filled with tears.

"I just wanted it to be different."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**TRICKS AND TREATS**

Halloween cheer was spread throughout Hogwarts. Albus's mind was still full of questions. James passed Albus in the corridor. Rose and Hugo walked right up to Albus both with happy faces.

"Why…why are you guys so happy and James isn't?" Albus asked.

"Because, he has to give all the little ones candy and we don't have to." Hugo said almost laughing.

"I feel kind of bad for him but then again…" Rose paused as the trio looked at each other.

"Nah." The three said together and laughed. Albus enjoyed every minute of being with Rose and Hugo. They made him smile. Like his aunt and uncle made his father smile. However, their happiness sunk as Professor McGonagall came walking toward them in a very fast pace.

"Professor McGonagall? Why is she coming toward us?" Hugo asked turning to Rose.

"Please don't come and take away points. Please don't come and take away points." Rose kept repeating to herself. Rose gave a shriek and darted away from the boys.

"Rose?" Hugo asked his sister.

"What?! I'm not getting in trouble for something you guys did!" Rose shouted towards Hugo.

"Oh wait… Shoot! It doesn't matter we're all in the same house. If you guys get in trouble I still do! Oh way to go you guys!" Rose said as she stomped her foot.

"But we didn't do anything." Hugo told Rose.

"Then why is she coming over here?" Rose said turning toward Albus. Rose groaned and trembled where she stood.

"Please don't say my name…please…" Albus kept thinking as Professor McGonagall drew nearer. McGonagall finally reached them and stuck her hand out toward Albus.

"Potter." She called out to Albus. Albus's heart sank.

"Well, she didn't say Weasley!" Rose said pulling at Hugo as if she were reading Albus's thoughts or perhaps thinking the exact same thing he was thinking.

"Rose…" Hugo said flustered.

"Come on Hugo… please…" Rose said as she pulled Hugo away from Albus and McGonagall.

"They act as if they did something. No matter come Potter." McGonagall said leading Albus straight down to Hagrid's hut. Albus had never been to Hagrid's house before. He'd never even been outside Hogwarts castle since his arrival.

The winds were changing and there was a sudden chill in the air. Leaves of all colors blew around McGonagall and Albus as the pair made their way down to Hagrid's. Albus stared all around him. He saw the castle behind him never stopping to take in the beauty of it. He took in the autumn air and felt the leaves crunch beneath his feet. His huge robe began to gather up bits and pieces of the leaves and grass around him as he and McGonagall reached Hagrid's door. His hut was rather large much like Hagrid himself. He had several large pumpkins and other interesting plants in his garden. The hut on the outside needed a new paint job and the wood was chipping a bit. Nonetheless Hagrid's hut seemingly glowed as the red, brown and yellow leaves swallowed the front steps and the yard. Albus, after taking in the wonderful things outside Hagrid's hut, was welcomed in by Hagrid himself.

"Har…Whoops… Albus… Come on in!" Hagrid said as if he was expecting Albus to show up on his doorstep. Albus trembling followed McGonagall inside. Albus took a seat in a gigantic chair next to the fireplace which wasn't putting out any fire. Albus watched Hagrid pour tea…or what looked like tea into a huge mug and Albus watched as he attempted to hand it to Professor McGonagall.

"Tea… Professor?" Hagrid said.

"No thank you Hagrid. But he's here." McGonagall said pointing and turning toward Albus.

"So...Ee…is…" Hagrid said taking a sip of McGonagall's tea and sitting it back down on the table.

"Hagrid." McGonagall said as she went over to him and began to whisper.

"He… wants you to watch over him… you did get the owl I sent you…." McGonagall whispered. All Albus could do was to sit and watch the adults mumble to each other. Albus began to think.

"Did they find out about the bathroom?" Albus thought.

"Harry told me to tell you that…" McGonagall kept whispering. Albus jumped at the sound of his father's name. "It is about the bathroom!" Albus's mind screamed. "They know."

Hagrid and McGonagall turned toward Albus smiling.

"Well. Happy Hallows Eve." McGonagall said trying to enlighten the mood. All Hagrid could do was smile. McGonagall fixed her hair and darted for the door. As the door closed behind her Albus stood up and walked toward Hagrid. His mind burning with questions.

"Hagrid?" Albus said.

"Wha tis it Albus?" Hagrid said looking down upon him.

"What's going on? Albus asked sternly. Albus was desperate for answers. Hagrid grumbled and took a seat at the table.

"Something's wrong Hagrid. And you know it…I know you do." Albus said taking a seat across from the giant. Hagrid gave a groan.

"Why do you two have to do that?" Hagrid shuttered.

"It's as if you're clones or something, if you must know… No! I'm not telling." Hagrid said folding his arms. Albus kept staring deep at Hagrid, until the giant gave in.

"Okay… Alright. Your dad asked me to keep an eye on you." Hagrid said putting down his arms. Albus's stare turned to a smile. He was happy to be getting some type of information instead of being shunned from the world around him.

"Wipe that grin off… we can't have McGonagall knowing I told you see…" Hagrid said sternly at Albus.

"Okay." Albus replied as the smile disappeared.

The great hall was in a buzz that night as children took in large amounts of mouth-watering candy. The chocolate was glowing and radiant against the floating pumpkins above. The many different types of sweets were all waiting to be eaten. The teachers even took part in the taking of sweets. McGonagall however scanned every piece with an Anti-explosive charm. Everyone was mingled into their own conversations. Albus took a seat next to James.

"Are you done passing out candy," he asked.

James nodded and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. Albus glanced at the food. His stomach had a tight knot in it. As Albus gradually reached for his fork, Hugo came running up.

"Albus! Albus! Guess what?"

Albus tried not to laugh as Hugo was catching his breath.

"We're going to the forbidden floor."

Albus's eyes widened. James spit out his juice.

"We can't," James said.

"You're right. Albus is too much of a baby to come along."

"I am not," Albus shouted.

James and Hugo laughed.

"You're too young," James said.

"You're only a first year," Hugo taunted.

Albus was starting to get irritated. He wasn't too young. He felt as though he could do anything. James stopped the teasing, but Hugo kept it up.

"That's enough Hugo," James yelled.

But Hugo didn't listen. He continued on and on with insults and bad comments. Albus couldn't stand it. His tongue bled from biting it so hard. Suddenly, the lights went out. Students began screaming and running around. Albus couldn't see a thing. The sounds of panic echoed in his ears until…the noise stopped. The next sound Albus heard was a voice. The same chilling voice he had heard in the lavatory.

_"__Albus. You're the one. The one who will set me free. The one who will, intentionally, betray everyone. The one…the one….the one…."_

The voice ceased from the hall, and the pumpkins above resumed their orange glow. Albus looked around. All the students returned to their normal conversations. Heavy breathing was consumed in Albus's chest. His heart was pounding. James looked at him.

"Did you hear that?"

James looked puzzled.

"Hear what?"

Albus's eyes widened. "I'm the only one that heard it," he thought. _The one. The one. _It still rang in his ears. What was happening to him?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A FATHER'S LOVE**

Albus sat in the courtyard that morning reading. He tried to take his mind off the events of Halloween, but nothing seemed to work. It was starting to get colder at Hogwarts. Leaves were falling from the trees. Piles and piles of them were scattered throughout the castle grounds. Suddenly, Albus saw a face that he hadn't seen in weeks. It was Andrew Banks. Depression was etched across his face.

"Where have you been Andrew?"

Andrew caught Albus's eye.

"I had to go away for a while."

Albus was confused. Even though it wasn't his business he asked Andrew why he had left. Andrew's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"I can't tell you why. I just can't!"

With that, Andrew was off. Albus thought about chasing after him, but decided it was best to stay put. That voice came back into Albus's brain. It gradually taunted him every minute, creeping in and out of his head. "Maybe I should find James," he thought. A thought hit Albus. James was at the Quidditch match, and so was Hugo. Feeling insecure, Albus ran to Hagrid's as fast as his legs could carry him. As soon as he reached the hut, he knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!"

Albus heard giant footsteps pound on the ground until the door opened.

"Can I come in?"

Hagrid nodded. He led Albus in the hut and threw a blanket around him.

"It's gettin' chilly out."

Albus sat down as Hagrid grabbed a plate from a table.

"Yer going to love t'is."

Albus looked down at the plate. On it were small cakes with raisins in them. Albus took one and bit into it. The cake was very hard, and almost broke his tooth.

"Yer father loved these."

Albus couldn't imagine why. The cakes were horrible, but he kept eating them anyway.

"So what do ya need Al?"

Albus put down the cake and rubbed his hands together. Crumbs fell to the ground. Albus chewed for a long time then swallowed.

"I just needed someone to talk to."

"Well…why aren't ya at the Quidditch match?"

The thought of a Quidditch match was bad enough to Albus. He didn't want to watch his brother soak up glory while he was left in the dust.

"I need to ask you something."

Hagrid leaned back in a chair. He knew a question was coming up that he couldn't tell the answer to.

"Why does my dad want me protected?"

Hagrid looked around the hut. It seemed as if he was looking for an answer.

"Yer father wants ya protected because he loves ya."

Albus looked at Hagrid. He knew his father had to be hiding something from him.

"That's no help to me."

"Al…yer father had bad experiences at Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, there were some good times too, but…"

Albus had no idea what Hagrid was talking about. He knew his father spent most of his time at Hogwarts trying to destroy You-Know-Who.

"So…my father is paranoid about his experiences, and doesn't want anything to happen to me?"

Hagrid shut his eyes for a moment.

"You 'ave no idea what yer father went through. People died right here at Hogwarts. People that he loved."

Albus pondered this for a moment. His father would never tell him stories about the battles he faced.

"He won't tell me anything about those things. He'd rather tell James everything!"

"Of course 'e won't tell ya. You really want to hear about people dying everywhere, and how he almost died," Hagrid said proudly.

"Wait…my dad almost died?"

Hagrid's eyes expanded.

"Is it that late? I best be off. I 'ave to uh…never mind that…just…leave."

Quick as a flash, Hagrid gathered up the cakes and scooted Albus out the door. "Well that didn't help," Albus thought. Now he was bothered by even more questions. These questions would be followed by even more questions. Albus was destined to find out everything, even if he had to go through his dad to do it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

Ice froze on the windows of the Hogwarts Express. Albus stared out the window watching the falling snow. The four of them together on the train sat quietly. Hugo, Rose, James and Albus were all in an estate of awe as they began thinking up all the things they learned before the holidays started. Albus was glad to be coming home but also sad to. His mixed emotions made him lose his appetite when the trolley of sweets came by. He soon realized that someone was shaking him. He had fallen asleep and didn't realize he was home.

"Get up Al, come on!" James said as he shook Albus.

Albus's eyes drifted and he could hardly stand because his feet had also fallen asleep. Feeling as though he might fall asleep again James began to drag him. James pushed Albus off the platform and began looking around.

"What?" Albus said tiredly. "What are you looking for?" he said as he wiped his eyes and yawned.

"Rose and Hugo." said James. "We were going to follow them, to Uncle Ron's car." James said as he looked from Albus to behind him. Suddenly James could see someone in the distance. Rose and Hugo were walking toward the parking lot.

"There!" James said pointing toward them. James grabbed their suitcases and started for them.

"Wait!" Albus said following behind James. When James and Albus had caught up with Rose and Hugo, Ron and Hermione began walking up to them.

"Mum, Dad!" Rose screamed as Ron and Hermione got near them.

"Hey." Hugo said softly. Hermione wrapped the both of them in a hug, and the three of them started back for the car.

"You make it all right with the kids James?" said Ron taking the suitcases away from James and putting them in the back of the car.

"Oh yeah… these little things are well trained." James replied.

Albus rolled his eyes at the sound of his brother's voice. Albus always knew that James would never tell Ron the truth. But at this reply Albus had to act.

"I'm not little, and I'm not a pet." Albus said as he clenched his fist. Sadly however he was ignored as Ron and James piled into the car.

"Albus….come on." Ron said sticking his head out the car window. Albus heaved a sigh and walked quietly to the vehicle. Later both families joined at the Potter house for Christmas dinner. Albus came down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Can you take that tray to Ron, love" Ginny said as she fixed a couple of her mother's recipes.

"Sure, mum." Albus said taking the tray up the stairs to Ron. Albus passed his bedroom and stopped by his father's door. He could hear talking on the other side. Very quietly Albus put down the tray and listened in.

"Death-eater?" Albus could hear through the door coming from Ron's voice.

"Harry that's impossible." Ron said looking sternly at him.

"Ron's right Harry, How can there be death-eaters when there's not a…a You-know-who?" Hermione asked Harry as she sat on the bed next to him. Harry looked up at Ron and back to Hermione.

"The minister said… that in this prophecy, one I haven't seen…. He's coming back… with help ….and he said it's someone in this family." Harry replied going toward the door.

"Who does he think the betrayer is, mate?" Ron asked as Harry let go of the doorknob.

Albus's heart began to speed up fast as he listened intently, hanging on to every word of what had been said. He got on his knees and put his ear to the door. All he could hear was his heart. All he could hear was….

"Albus!" Ginny called from downstairs. Albus got up quickly to his feet and went to the top of the stairs.

"Are you ready to eat?" Ginny asked.

"Uh…yes just hold on." Albus replied turning around only to see that his father, Ron and Hermione were leaving the room. Albus's heart sank with disappointment as he wished he had heard his father's last words.

"Come on let's go see what your mum cooked huh?" Harry said to Albus as he passed him on the stairs. Ron followed Harry down not looking at Albus and Hermione put her hand through Albus's hair on her way down.

"What was said?" Albus thought. "What was said… and about whom was it said about?" Albus didn't have the answers but wanted to find out. It was a rather loud dinner. Albus began to wonder when the best time would be to ask his father a question he was dying to have answered. Albus looked around the table. James was telling Harry and Ginny all the great things he did the last few months at Hogwarts, and Rose was telling Hermione how top-of the class she was. Ron and Hugo sat quietly stuffing their faces with delicious food. Albus looked at his plate. He hadn't eaten anything. Ginny began to wonder about her son.

"Albus are you alright?" Ginny asked as the rest of the table got very quiet. "You haven't eaten anything?" Ron looked from Ginny to Albus.

"Take a bite out the pudding mate, its good." Ron said eating his own plate. Harry couldn't help but stare at Albus. Albus began to take notice and could feel his father's eyes looking upon him.

"I'm not hungry." Albus said playing with his fork. Harry heaved a sigh. Albus's heart began to pound as Harry stared at him. Albus knew that there was a secret his father was keeping from him.

"Come on." Harry said wiping his mouth and putting his napkin down on the table. Albus looked at him as Harry got up and grabbed Albus by the hand and led him upstairs. Ginny watched as Harry and Albus vanished on the top step.

"Why does he have to be so weird?" James said as he drank a bit of tea. Ginny looked sternly at him.

"Leave him alone." Lily said sitting up in her chair across from James. "He'll be better than you one day." Ginny smiled but Ron and Hermione could only exchange glances. Albus walked into his father's room and sat on the bed. Harry followed in after him and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, if I did something dad." Albus said as Harry came over to him. Albus looked at the floor. His head was then raised up by Harry's hands. Harry was kneeling in front of him, smiling.

"You've done nothing wrong Albus." Harry said rubbing his hands in Albus's hair.

"Then why do you seem mad at me?" Albus said looking back down in the floor.

"I'm not… I just want to know what's wrong with you." Harry said as he tried to get Albus to look at him.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" "Why is it me?" Albus's voice became louder accidently with each passing question. "You told me that you would love me no matter what! That's true isn't it?! Harry stood up and walked over to his dresser.

"Dad, answer me! Don't you trust me?!" Albus shouted as tears began to fill his eyes.

"Yes!" Harry said and handed Albus a small parchment.

"What's this?" Albus said as he took the scroll from his father.

"Open it." Harry said and he took out his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said as he tapped the parchment with his wand. Albus watched in amazement as Hogwarts was being drawn before his very eyes.

"I want you to have this son." Harry said. Albus looked at the top of the map and began to read aloud:

"Messers Moony Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map."

"All great people… well three of them at least." Harry said as he took a seat next to Albus on the bed.

"But… I don't understand why are you giving this to me?" "You used it to fight You-know-who."

"I trust you…. And my trust is hard to earn." Harry replied taking the map from Albus.

"Mischief Managed." Harry said and Hogwarts began to disappear. Harry gave the map back to Albus and went to the door.

"I do have one rule about this map." Harry said turning back toward Albus. "Don't use it for your own personal gain. "

"What did you use it for?" Albus asked.

"To get to classes I didn't know existed." Harry lied as he left the room. Albus smiled and stared at the map and held it tight in his hands. He soon forgot all about the conversation he heard about Death-eaters and he who must not be named. Albus even slept peacefully that night as he dreamed of all the kinds of things he could do with the map at school.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**THE NEW CHOSEN ONE**

The next morning Albus awoke to James hitting him with a pillow.

"James!" Albus said holding his head. "What was that for?"

"Why would Dad give you the map?" James said angrily. Albus got to this feet trying to be taller than his brother he quickly thought of a comeback.

"Why wouldn't dad give me the map?" Albus said.

"I'm the oldest! I should get the map!" James said shoving Albus. "I mean you get everything! Special attention from mum and dad! Grandma's eyes! And now one of the best maps in the world!"

"It's not that special… besides Dad said I can't use it for my own personal gain!" Albus shouted back at his brother.

"Then what are you going to use it for?" James asked. Albus shrugged he didn't have a clue what he was going to do with the map. Didn't have any idea why his father bestowed it to him in the first place. As questions began clawing their way back to his mind one question in particular stuck; "What did my father say behind the door last night?" Albus thought quietly to himself.

"James! Albus!" Come tell your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron goodbye!" Ginny shouted from downstairs.

"And your cousins too." Ginny hollered from the bottom of the stairs. Ron hugged Lily as Hermione awaited her turn. Harry zipped up Rose's jacket and hugged her. Ginny hugged and kissed Hugo on the top of the head. James came down the stairs and moved past his mother to shake hands with Ron and hug Hermione. Hermione kissed James on the cheek and turned toward Harry.

"Happy Christmas." Hermione said as she hugged Harry.

"Happy Christmas Hermione." Harry said holding Hermione tightly. Hermione let go of Harry and turned toward Hugo to zip up his jacket. Ron moved past her and smiled at Harry.

"Happy Christmas mate." Ron said and shook Harry's hand.

"Happy Christmas Ron." Harry said still shaking Ron's hand. "What are you wearing?" Harry said sarcastically. Ron gave a small laugh.

"Mum made it." Ron said releasing his grip from Harry's hand.

"Really?"

"No. Hermione, she's trying to take up knitting." Ron whispered. Harry tried not to laugh but gave a small smile and looked to the top of the stairs where Albus stood.

"Albus?" Harry said. The family at the foot of the stairs turned toward Albus. Albus looked from person to person.

"Mum, I think we have a weird person in our house." James said tapping Ginny on the shoulder.

Ron exchanged glances with Hermione as Hermione exchanged glances with Harry. Harry's eyes never left Albus's. Hermione stepped forward to the stairs.

"Goodbye Albus." Hermione said as she began climbing the stairs.

"Won't you come down love?" Ginny said as Hermione stopped in the middle of the stairs. Albus looked from his mother to his father. Albus felt a sudden fear rush over him. "I'm not a death-eater, am I?" Albus said in the back of his mind. Albus continued to stare at his father hoping for a sign of an answer would wash across his father's face. Albus felt a serious moment of déjà vu from the dinner party last night. The cold eerie silence made Albus tremble. Albus felt alone until the connection between his eye contact and his father's was broken by his mother's words.

"Albus?" Ginny called out now at the middle of the stairs. Albus had been staring at his father so long he didn't realize that his mother was halfway up the stairs to approach him. Ron cleared his throat and grabbed Hermione's sleeve.

"We'd better go. Happy Christmas Harry." Ron said as Rose and Hugo went outside with Ron following them. Hermione turned back toward Albus and waved. Albus waved a small wave back and Hermione smiled. Hermione turned and the door shut behind the Weasley family. Lily and James turned and looked from the door to Albus. Lily looked toward her brother with concern. James could only fold his arms. Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and led her into the living room.

"Mum and Dad time, I'm out. " James said as he started up the stairs. James halted for a second and grabbed Lily and carried her upstairs.

"But I want to see." Lily said kicking her feet.

"No you don't. Trust me." James said as he put Lily down at the top of the stairs.

"Nice job. Why do you have to ruin everything and be so weird?" James said passing Albus and walking into the bedroom.

"I'm not weird, I'm just different." Albus thought to himself. Wishing he were like everyone else he quietly went to the bedroom, thinking; "I can't betray dad… I just can't… It can't be me… What am I?" The questions rang in his ears but sadly they remained unanswered.

"He can't be?" Ginny said as Harry paced the floor.

"But he is." Harry sat down rubbing his eyes.

"It's not hurting is it?" Ginny said taking a seat on the couch in front of Harry.

"No, I hope it stays that way." Harry said as he looked at Ginny worriedly.

"You're the chosen one Harry." Ginny said getting to her feet and then kneeling beside Harry. Harry never once looked at her.

"Not this time. There's a new chosen one. I fought and only weakened him. I wasn't the one to destroy." Harry told Ginny. Harry paused and breathed in a heavy sigh.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and looked at Ginny.

"It has to be you." Ginny said looking at Harry.

"It's not Ginny, it's not me." Harry said turning away from Ginny.

"Then who, who's going to protect to us Harry?" Ginny said grabbing Harry's hand.

"You know I'll protect you, but only one can destroy him." Harry said grabbing Ginny's hand.

"I thought you were the one but if not you.. Then who?" Ginny said as she frantically awaited an answer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**HELP FROM THE DARK FORCES**

Malfoy Manor was very quiet even though it was the holidays the Manor lay at rest dead, silent, and repulsive. Draco Malfoy sat in front of the fire place. The glow of ember every now and then grew on his face. It was calm. A very strange calm, so strange that the only noise heard was the crackling fire in front of Draco. He took a sip of his wine and set on the table next to him. The ice clanged against the glass. He sat and watched the fire until there was a knock at the door. Draco slowly got to his feet and went to the front door. Walking up towards the door the sounded of the knocking never ceased until at last he opened the door.

"Potter?" Draco asked surprised to see Harry on his doorstep.

"A word, you owe me that much." Harry said sternly.

"Come in." Draco allowed Harry in and the two went into the main room by the fireplace. Harry looked around a chill went up his spine as he began to take in remnants of what happened those 19 years ago.

"Drink?" Draco said pouring a glass.

"No, but Mal…Draco? First off… are you alone?" Harry asked somewhat timid.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked starting to get a little nervous.

"Are you?" Harry asked looking at Malfoy sternly.

"Yes."

At this Harry nodded.

"Scorpius… he's not…" Harry was soon interrupted.

"I told him to stay at school." Malfoy exclaimed.

"Fine, none of my business and the misses?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs. She's sick." Malfoy said taking a sip of his wine.

"Of you?" Harry said walking toward Malfoy. Malfoy put down his glass and stared at Harry.

"What about your mother and father?" Harry said looking back into Malfoy's eyes.

"Father's dead." Malfoy said looking down at the floor. Harry began looking around the room again. He could not and would not feel any type of sympathy.

"Mum…she… killed herself."

Harry gagged in his throat. He swallowed hard and finally spoke out.

"Wha…What for? Harry said towards Malfoy.

"Why not, she had me for however long she did… Why not when she has me as a son." Malfoy said as he picked a wand up from the table. Harry looked closely at it and began to realize who it belonged to.

"Yeah… it's my mother's; I'm glad you didn't take this one or destroy it…" Malfoy paused to put down the wand and turn toward Harry.

"It's all I have left of her." Malfoy told Harry almost crying. Harry turned away from Malfoy and looked into the fire in the fireplace.

"I want to ask you something Draco." Harry said as he gazed deep into the fireplace.

"It's about the followers and You-know-who." Harry said putting his hands in his pockets.

"And my son." Harry said turning back towards Malfoy.

"Your son?"

"Yes." said Harry and he nodded. Malfoy stared intensely at Harry.

"I want a straight answer Draco. I'm not playing games anymore. I want you to tell me everything Voldemort…"

"Potter!" Malfoy interrupted Harry and jumped at the sound of the name.

"What? That's his name Draco! Voldemort, Voldemort, VOLDEMORT!" Harry shouted. His shouts echoed and could be heard all throughout the manor.

"You can't keep living like this Draco! You're nothing but a coward! Your afraid and always have been! You cower at his name and you worked for him! You…" Harry paused in his thought and bit his tongue. Malfoy was trembling before him.

"Look. I'm scared too. Albus might die and it'll be all my fault. Don't you understand? I need your help…. I know that you could have needed help those 19 years ago. I'm sorry I didn't help you when you snuck in help to me. "

"Example?" Malfoy asked sternly.

"You could have given me away to Bellatrix and Voldemort. You helped me without realizing it. You gave me information on the Chamber of Secrets. You could have been a killer but you're not…. Dumbledore's life was yours to take…. And above all. You could have claimed the Elder wand… You were thinking about it weren't you…

Malfoy looked around him and sat down. Harry continued to talk and Malfoy continued to listen.

"A friend of mine once told me that…You're not a bad person. You're a very good person that bad things have happened to. We all have good and evil inside of us. It's just up to us which side we choose to act on. Malfoy… Draco…. Can you tell me everything I need to know about You-know-who?"

"What do you want to know?" Malfoy said quickly. One question was burning hotter than the fireplace in Harry's skull. Harry wanted deeply for the answer to be un-true. Wished desperately to ask and he did…

"Is he back?" Harry asked open-minded and nervous as he awaited and answer. Malfoy looked up. Harry's eyes widened. The only sound was his heart. His breath was shallow. Before even hearing the answer his head and scar was already pounding. He could see the face again. His fear realized. Harry went into an estate of dizziness. He could nearly stand.

"Do you really want to know?" Malfoy asked standing up and offered Harry the chair. Harry took a seat in it and Malfoy kneeled in front of him.

"Are you sure can you handle it?"

"Tell me… Tell me now Draco…." Harry said trembling. His ears rang, his heart the only sound he was able to hear. He closed his eyes. As if his heart were being played like music. It stopped. No noise. Not even the fire. As the fire dimmed and it began to get dark Harry saw the answer that Malfoy mouthed to him in the darkness. The answer it was out there. The answer to the question Harry wanted to ask but feared of the response. Harry closed his eyes. He could see nothing and hear nothing. He stood up slowly and went to the door.

"Thank you…Draco, and you know all those times you were mean to us? It was all out of pure jealously over me wasn't it? But… but you overcame it and helped me."

"I never overcame it." Draco called out to Harry from the parlor. "We were always with him and all he could talk about was you."

"Who?" Harry asked releasing his grip on the doorknob.

"Snape." Malfoy replied in the darkness. Harry gave in a sigh and turned to go outside but stopped himself.

"You have friends Draco…. You're not alone." Harry said and left the manor without another word. Malfoy took a seat and looked at his mothers' wand across from him. Harry soon arrived back home where Ginny was waiting for him. Harry walked silently up to her. Ginny also wanted to know Malfoy's answer. She held her chest tightly and closed her eyes. When she opened them Harry was still walking up to her. He then stopped. All Harry had to do was tell Ginny what Malfoy told him. But for some reason Harry couldn't speak. The only thing he could do was shake or nod his head. Ginny began to become anxious but she remained very still. Harry looked up at her and nodded… He swallowed and spoke.

"Yes."

Ginny broke into tears.

"No… No!" Ginny screamed.

Harry closed his eyes trying to drown out his wife's tears. Ginny fell to the ground crying. Harry walked over to her and helped her up. Ginny hugged Harry crying.

"It's okay." Harry said trying to comfort Ginny without himself crying.

"It's okay… He won't get him…

Ginny held tight to Harry trying to calm herself.

"I won't let him…. That's a promise." Harry told Ginny hugging her tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**TERM RESUMES**

The return to Hogwarts was a long and weary one. Albus still stared out the window wishing he was at home. Snow was melting off small trees. However, ice was still frozen along the lake. James patted Albus head. Albus looked at him, and smiled. He looked into his satchel and found the Marauder's Map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to good."

Albus waited for the map to appear, but nothing happened.

"It's "up to _no_ good" you fool," James told him.

So…Albus tried again.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to _no _good," he said putting emphasis on the word no.

The map of Hogwarts appeared. Names of teachers and students appeared on it. Albus's eyes scrolled through the list of names. Suddenly, he recognized one of them. Andrew Banks's name was etched across the map. It looked like he was sitting in the courtyard.

"James, do you know what's wrong with Andrew?"

James looked at him. How was he supposed to know Andrew? Third years kept away from first years.

"I don't know."

Albus looked at the map again. Not only was his father keeping a secret from him, but so was Andrew. He desperately wanted to find out what that secret was. While in thought, Hugo came running into the compartment.

"What the he-," James didn't finish this sentence.

"Shh," Hugo said stifling laughter.

Hugo shut the door then sat down. Rose came in the door. Her hair was frizzled, and her face had some kind of pink residue on it.

"HUGO!"

"I didn't do anything."

Rose stomped off. The sound of her footsteps echoed in the hallway until they gradually disappeared. Hugo busted out laughing. He could barely contain himself.

"What did you do to her," Albus asked worriedly.

"Let's just say I bought something from Zonko's."

James picked up a newspaper that was sitting beside him, and whacked Hugo on the head.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?"

James smiled. This was Albus's turn to laugh. He clutched his gut as the laughter came spewing out of him. He needed a laugh. To him…laughter was the cure to everything.

"It's not funny!"

As Hugo said this, James picked up the newspaper again.

"No! Don't do it again!"

James laughed, which was odd because he was usually laughing at Albus.

"Not so easy being made fun of is it," Albus said proudly. He was never good at making comebacks. Albus looked at his lap. The map was still open.

"Ah! Mischief managed."

Albus tapped his wand on the parchment. The castle slowly disappeared.

"Anything sweet," said a lady with a cart full of sweets.

It was the same lady who Albus saw at the beginning of term. Albus and James said they weren't hungry, but Hugo asked for a licorice wand. The lady handed him one. She and the smell of delicious delectable's disappeared. James opened the newspaper that he used to smack Hugo with. His eyes scrolled through it. He let out a long gasp.

"Look! Look at this!"

Albus jumped at the sound of James voice. Hugo almost dropped his licorice. James threw the newspaper across his lap so that everyone could see it. Albus looked at it. He saw James's eyes widened. Slowly he began to read:

**DEATH – EATER BREAKOUTS**

**Today at 7:00, many death – eaters escaped from Azkaban. Some of them were followers of You-Know-Who before he was killed in action by Mr. Harry James Potter. Many of them have fled to condemned buildings, and other places. Two were sighted in Godric's Hollow today. It is unknown what they were doing there. The Ministry wants everyone to take extra precautions when stepping outside of their homes. More on this story will unfold as more details take flight.**

Albus's heart started to pound. He felt even more insecure now that there were killers on the loose. James looked at Albus's face and threw the newspaper down. He embraced his brother into a tight hug.

"It's okay. They won't hurt you."

Albus's eyes became filled with tears.

"I won't let them…that's a promise."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A BAD BIRTHDAY**

Albus's birthday was here. He was now twelve years old on this, the tenth of February. Even with the day of his birth, he wasn't happy. The professors were adding extra work to prepare for finals. Rose, who said she was already prepared, kept reminding Albus of this while in the Gryffindor common room.

"This extra work is good for us. The finals are a few months away and-"

Albus interrupted her.

"Okay! Okay!"

Rose's eyebrows progressed into their angry state. She collected her books, and headed for the girls' dormitory. Albus sunk into the big red chair. He was extremely tired. His vision kept going in and out as his eyes kept closing. The picture his father had given him shone brightly at him on the desk. Suddenly, he heard two students enter the common room.

"Someone needs to do something," a Gryffindor said.

"Seriously," the other agreed.

Albus looked up at the two Gryffindor boys. He could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on," he asked them with a serious look in his eye.

The two boys looked like they were in their fifth year at Hogwarts. They were probably wondering what a student like Albus was doing prying into their conversation.

"It's Andrew. Scorpius Malfoy is picking on him. They're on the second floor landing."

Albus grabbed the picture off the desk and carried it with him through the portrait hole. He sped off as quickly as he could to the staircases. He hoped he wasn't too late. The second floor was a long way from where he was. "Where are you Andrew," he thought. Looking around, Albus finally spotted him.

"If the ministry finds out where you've been going…" Scorpius said with a smirk.

"They won't find out. Professor McGonagall and I talked it over."

Albus saw that Scorpius continued to bash Andrew. Andrew's head hung low as Scorpius spoke. It looked like his eyes were flooded with tears. Suddenly, Albus was reminded of James and Hugo. The rude things they had said to him. Those awful things. Albus couldn't take it any longer. He wasn't just going to stand by and let someone walk all over his friend.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Scorpius turned around at the third floor landing. Albus was running toward him with the picture in one hand and his wand in the other. He pointed it straight at Malfoy's neck.

"You wouldn't dare!"

As soon as Scorpius said this, it made Albus even angrier. Albus looked at Andrew. He gave him a _don't do it_ look. So, Albus lowered his wand. Unfortunately, he wasn't prepared for what was to come next. Scorpius pushed Albus down the steps. Albus rolled and rolled. The world was whirling around him. His stomach hurt from each step it hit. Finally, the whirling stopped and Albus found himself at the bottom of the staircase. His head banged hard against the concrete wall. As he slowly tried to recover from the fall he noticed that the picture lay next to him, broken in two. Something snapped inside him. This, his most prized possession was broken. He looked up and saw Scorpius standing there laughing. Before he could manage to stand up, Malfoy ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"Are you okay," Andrew said to him as he finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah I'm-"

Albus suddenly realized that he was not okay. His vision became hazy. He touched his forehead. It was aching badly. Suddenly, a flash overshadowed his eyes. He saw a face. Not just any face. This face was a cold ghostly white. Another flash occurred. He saw his father's dead body lying in the Forbidden Forest.

"WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM ANDREW!"

Andrew looked around. His eyes were in an estate of panic.

"Save who," Andrew said in a soft voice.

"MY DAD! HE'S DEAD!"

Andrew looked puzzled. He stared at Albus for a moment then finally spoke.

"You're dad can't be dead. Look, you hit your head."

"NO! YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

While screaming at Andrew, Albus slowly closed his eyes.

"Let's take him to the hospital wi-"

This was all Albus heard. The unknown person sounded like Professor Stephens. Albus's body felt limp. Suddenly, he felt warm blankets surround him. He heard a few voices speaking, but he didn't know who they belonged to. Finally, Albus opened his eyes. He was in the hospital wing. The scent of medications and nasty potions filled his nostrils.

"Good to see you're awake Potter."

Albus looked over and saw a strange nurse sitting beside his bed. It was probably Madame Pomfrey. He felt of his forehead. A gigantic bandage surrounded it. His face became filled with embarrassment.

"I've seen worse, trust me. You're father had a few nasty visits here."

Albus shook his head. He had heard tales about his father's many injuries. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Dad! Is he all right?"

As soon as Albus said this, his father walked into the room.

"I'll leave you two alone," Madame Pomfrey said as she scampered out of the room.

"Dad you're alive!" Albus said as he looked up at his father.

"Why wouldn't I be alive," Harry asked.

Albus looked around the room. He couldn't tell him what he had seen. He wouldn't understand. No one would.

"Albus…" Harry said peering over his glasses. "Why wouldn't I be alive?"

Albus grabbed the blanket nervously. He was slowly trying to come up with an answer.

"It's just…I'm homesick, and I missed you." Albus said this with a fake smile.

Harry sat down on a small chair beside Albus's bed, and looked into his eyes. He always knew when something was wrong.

"Do you need to tell me something Albus?"

Albus stared into his father's eyes. Slowly, his eyes began to tear up. He couldn't take it any longer. Albus burst into tears and placed his hands on the sides of his head.

"I saw you. It was a vision. I saw y-you. You w-were d-d-DEAD!"

Albus began having a crying fit.

"I saw a face. It was so s-scary…"

"Albus-"

"It was l-like…"

"Albus look at me. Look right at me."

Harry grabbed Albus's hands. It felt as though someone had put comfort into Albus soul.

"These visions. You can make them go away."

"How," Albus asked wiping his eyes.

"Close your mind."

"What?"

"Close your mind."

"Are you speaking English?"

"Don't dwell on these visions. It's best if you simply cast them away."

Albus still felt scared. Maybe this advice from his father would relax him.

"Can I go home now?"

Harry laughed. "You're almost done with the school year. Only a few more months."

Albus sniffed.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle it here when I leave?"

Albus nodded, and without thinking wrapped his father into a big hug.

"I'll miss you daddy."

Harry looked down at a table next to the bed. He saw the picture frame broken in two. He collected the pieces and headed for the door when all of a sudden, Albus spoke.

"Dad? I love you."

Harry tried hard to fight back tears.

"I love you too. Happy Birthday."

With that, Harry left the hospital wing. As soon as he did, a cold chill shot up through Albus's spine. He didn't want his father to leave. It made him feel safe and secure. He wanted him to stay.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**BACK TO GRIMMAULD PLACE**

Harry sped up to Number 12 Grimmauld Place that cold February night. He quickly opened the door and ran to the meeting room. Members of the Order were sitting around a long table waiting for Harry's arrival. Many of them were Harry's lifelong friends. These included: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Cho, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"What's the news," Mr. Weasley said bringing wine glasses to the table with a wave of a hand.

"It's Albus," Harry said breathlessly. "He saw a vision."

Many members gasped.

"How could that be possible?" Hermione said with fear.

"A follower must be implanting visions in his mind," said Harry taking a sip of wine.

Harry spread him arms across the table and laid his head down. There was nothing that could be done. The rumors about the prophecy so far were true. Albus was going to go down the wrong path. He was going to revive Voldemort. Just then, a teenage boy came walking through the room. He had his hands in his pockets, and sat down at the table.

"Teddy, you go upstairs. The adults are talking right now."

Teddy Lupin, the son of Remus and Tonks, looked much like his father. He was very tall, and slender. His hair would sometimes turn awkward colors.

"I still don't understand why I can't be in the order yet."

"Go on. Upstairs," Mrs. Weasley said again.

"But why can't I be in the order? I'm old enough!'

"Go upstairs right now Ted Lupin!"

Teddy did as he was told in a rather angry mood and ran back through the doorway.

"Sorry about that. His grandmother left him here for today. Where were we?"

Just then, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room. He was much older. Nothing had changed except he now had a gray beard. Its roughish look added to his rough voice when he spoke.

"Potter, I have urgent news."

"What is it Kingsley," Harry asked turning around to face him.

"I've heard that the escaped death-eaters are trying to annihilate you while you are at work."

"What else is new?"

"Also more followers have escaped."

Harry gave a long sigh. Luna looked at him. She still wore the same radish earrings she had worn while at Hogwarts. Her hair was a little shorter, but she still had that same Luna appearance.

"Do you want me to write about this in the Quibbler, Harry?"

Harry looked at her. He knew if he said no she would argue.

"Sure Luna."

"Perfect," she said. "I'll get started right now."

She left the room without another word. Her earrings jingled along with her.

"Must we tell Albus about the prophecy, Harry?"

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley then at the table. The wood on it was chipping a bit.

"No. I don't want to tell him. Besides, if we're lucky it won't come true right?"

"Maybe we can prevent it from coming true," said Hermione.

"We couldn't stop mine Hermione so I doubt that we can stop his," Harry replied.

"Harry," Cho said gently. "I've learned more information about the prophecy."

"Spill it," Ron said harshly.

"I heard a rumor that the prophecy is about a young wizard born at the beginning of February."

The Order looked around confused. How was this going to help?

"Only two young wizards were born at the beginning of February. Albus Potter and Andrew Banks."

"Andrew Banks," Ron said laughing a little. "What kind of name is that?"

As soon as he had said this, Hermione hit him on the arm. He began swearing silently to himself.

"So how do we find out if it's Albus," Hermione said ignoring Ron's muffled cries.

Harry looked down at the table again, and began to think long and hard. He didn't know the answer to Hermione's question, but he hoped and prayed that it wasn't Albus.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**ANOTHER DAY AT WORK**

Harry woke up early that morning. He crept down the stairs with his briefcase in one hand. Ginny and Lily would never know where he was going as long as they were asleep. He was just at the foot of the stairs when a voice rang out.

"Harry, what do you think you're doing?" Ginny called from the top of the stairs, still in her pajamas.

Harry looked at his wife and the spoke. "I'm going to work," he said in a _matter-of-fact_ tone.

Ginny's eyes widened. She looked pale.

"Not with all these escaped followers around the place, you're not," she exclaimed.

"It's my job," Harry said.

Ginny looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Just come back in one piece," she whispered.

And with that, she embraced him in a tight hug and he disapperated to the Ministry. His office appeared before his eyes. He looked around. All was quiet. He wasn't sure if that was a bad sign or a good one. He opened his file cabinet. It contained the files of escaped followers. While searching through them, he found the file he was looking for. It read:

Barbara Whenlock: convicted follower charged with the murder of Muggleborns and Muggles

Harry stared at the file. This was the same women who had spoken of her "dark lord" and how Harry had killed him. Harry knew, as an auror, that he would have to capture all the escaped followers. But he also knew who he would set his sights on first.

"POTTER!" A cold alert voice came from behind him.

Harry knew that voice from anywhere. He turned around and saw Barbara Whenlock pointing her wand at him.

"What do you want Whenlock," Harry asked her through gritted teeth. "Besides me dead."

"Information," Whenlock said, walking a bit closer to him. "Anything you can get me about the Ministry; inside and out."

Harry stared at her on the spot. "And if I refuse?"

Whenlock smiled showing her yellow teeth. "Then your family won't find anything left of you, but a couple of pieces," she yelled.

"I'm not afraid of you," Harry whispered.

The two were an inch away from each other's faces. Whenlock was still smiling. Harry knew exactly what she would say next.

"I'm sure your children would be very afraid. Especially of…our new leader…if he joins. Albus, right? Of course, you named the little brat after that mad Headmaster. Well, how sweet."

Harry was filling with rage, but he knew that's what she wanted. His chest was heaving. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of attacking, so he stood there looking into her yellow eyes.

Whenlock continued, "And the other children…what will they think when they see their brother killing things…killing them…and Albus may not realize it yet, but when I "persuade" him to join us, he'll become our leader. I can see it now when I kidnap him, "Daddy! Dad," she whined. "The dark lord shall rise again with Albus serving as the key, and his "Daddy" won't –"

The next thing Harry knew he had jumped on Whenlock, holding her against the wall, pointing his wand at her face.

"Tell me everything you know!" Harry screamed at her. "About the followers, your "dark lord," and how you know my son!"

Whenlock laughed in a high voice. "And if I refuse," she said still laughing.

"CRUCIO!" Harry yelled.

Whenlock fell to the ground in pain.

"Well," Harry said panting pointing his wand at her cheek. "Let's just say no one will find anything left of you either except a pool of blood. SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Whenlock suddenly had a huge gash in her cheek.

"Don't," she said with blood oozing from the side of her face.

"Give me a reason," Harry said coldly with his wand still pointed at her.

"I'll tell you anything," Whenlock said cowering in fear. "Anything you want to know."

"First off," Harry said walking around her with his wand still pointed, "What are the followers going to do with Albus?"

Whenlock placed a hand on her cheek and sat up. "We heard, from sources, that a boy born at the beginning of February would try and raise the dark lord. Your son suited the bill. So, we decided it best to use him as the key."

"Not one spell can reawaken the dead," Harry said at once. However, something troubled him. _Something can_, he thought. _The resurrection stone. _There was no way someone had found it. He had dropped it in the Forbidden Forest years ago. But if they did find it, it wouldn't fully work. Harry remembered trying to touch his mother's hand all those years ago.

"Albus has a destiny," Whenlock said bringing Harry back to the matter at hand. He ignored her.

"Let's take you back to your cell," he said. "Or do you want another part of your face to be cut open?"

Whenlock got to her feet and put her wand down.

"Ms. Falser!" Harry called.

She rushed hurriedly into the room. "Yes Mr. Potter," she asked.

"Take Miss Whenlock back to her cell please."

Harry said this not taking his eyes off Barbara.

"Yes of course," Ms. Falser said. And with that, two security officials grabbed Whenlock by the hands, but she wasn't through.

"You can lock me up all you want, and you can push away the truth, but you can't ignore destiny!"

Whenlock yelled this at the top of her lungs, and disapperated.

"Mr. Potter, are you all right," she said, and flicking her wand, the puddle of blood left from Whenlock's face had vanished.

"I need to be alone." Harry sighed sinking into his chair.

"You should have called me first thing," she argued. "You should –"

"Ms. Falser," Harry interrupted. "I need to be alone."

Ms. Falser exited the office and closed the door.

"I do need to be alone," Harry thought. "I should have just went to live in the Forbidden Forest after Voldemort had died."

He looked at the picture of his family on his desk, and remembered his promise to Ginny. She was counting on him to protect Albus, but after what Whenlock had just said, he wasn't so sure he could protect him anymore.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**FINALS**

The grass that lay outside Hogwarts was no longer white; instead it had a radiant glow from the hot sun above. The grass was a light green, and flowers were blooming in the non-shady areas of the grounds. Hagrid's hut even looked like new against the springtime weather. Rose awoke early that morning due to the finals that were to come later in the day. James and Hugo talked and yawned occasionally as Rose studied though her books getting the last pieces of information she could pull together. Albus tiredly came down the steps to the Gryffindor common room. Rose glanced at him from over her book.

"How are you feeling?"

Albus stopped at the bottom of the stairs fixing his robe.

"Albus," Rose said putting her book down.

"Fine," Albus said nodding, and he headed for the entrance to common room. Rose thought nothing more of the small conversation she had with Albus and went straight back to her book quietly muttering spells to herself. Albus left the tower and started down the stairs. On his way down he heard a voice. Not the same eerie voice he had been hearing but an annoying small voice. The voice sounded as if the invisible specter was singing. Albus began looking around him until a ghost popped right in front of him. The ghost startled Albus so severely that he was knocked backwards.

"Ello, Wittle Firsty Year! Aren't wee supposed to be study'en?!" The ghost shouted at Albus. Albus in a state of shock got to his feet.

"Who…Who are you?" Albus asked the ghost.

"I don't think I should be giving out any information! Besides if you would have studied you would have known!"

Albus continued to stare at the ghost. The ghost continued to stare at him.

"Leave him alone Peeves!" A voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Oh! Ay did yeh have to give it away I was having some fun I was." Peeves shouted and disappeared into a painting behind Albus's head. Albus turned and was happy to see Andrew at the top of the stairs.

"You help me… I help you right?" Andrew said making his way down the steps. Albus stared at Andrew and smiled.

Later that day Rose was sitting next to Albus in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Rose kept reviewing her book page after page for the final time.

"I'm sure you'll do okay." Albus informed her. Professor Finnigan placed two papers on the desk, one in front of Albus and the other in front of Rose.

"Books away Miss Weasley." Professor Finnigan informed, and Rose put the book to the side of her and gulped.

"You'll do fine." Albus whispered as Rose took out her quill.

"No talking." Professor Finnigan said sternly as he continued to hand out the rest of the papers.

"You will have all the time you need, just try your best is all I'm asking." Professor Finnigan said as he walked back to his desk. Rose went right to work. Albus sat and stared down at his paper.

_Question 1:_

_What is the counter-curse for the so-named "leg-lock" curse? _

Albus studied through each question like this one carefully. He jotted down what he thought or knew the answers might be and sat quietly as he waited for others to finish. Rose had been done before Albus even got started but he knew that she was one of the brightest witches of their year. He didn't let it bother him. However as he sat, something else began to bother him. He began looking around and apparently it was bothering everyone else. Rose looked up from checking her paper for the 5th time and was now covering her ears. Professor Finnigan looked around and was hearing it too. Albus closed his eyes and held his head.

_"__Join….Join... JOIN!" _The voice was screaming throughout the looked at Rose. Rose was scared and tears formed around her eyes.

_"__Join!" _

"What do you want?!" Professor Finnigan shouted. All eyes were on him for the time being until the voice rang out again.

_"__Albus…." _The voice faded away. All eyes that were on the teacher were now on Albus. Albus stared at everyone. Everyone stared right back at him. Albus's vision met Rose's. Rose's eyes were full of tears. She was trying to hold them back but she couldn't.

"Turn…Turn in your papers. Class dismissed…." Professor Finnigan said. The class began to get up. Rose and Albus remained seated. Rose couldn't take her teary eyes off Albus. Albus breathed heavily. He could hear his heart in his ears. Professor Finnigan sighed as Rose and Albus left the room. They did not speak to each other. They did not look at each other. It was as if the strange voice had broken a relationship the two cousins had. A connection that was broken and couldn't be glued back together. Albus pushed the horrible thoughts from his mind. He wanted to do well on Professor Longbottom's history exam. However, Albus's troubles were only beginning. His heart pounding he took a seat next to a Ravenclaw first year. He was ready for anything. Anything, except Professor Longbottom being absent and having to sit and have Professor Grindle's eyes watch his every movement.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**THE SUBSTITUTE TEACHER**

"Okay class, in a few moments I will hand out your examination papers."

Every student looked at Professor Grindle. They thought it was okay to have him as a substitute teacher. Albus, however, wanted to leave the classroom the minute he saw Professor Grindle's face.

"I want you to do your very best."

Professor Grindle began passing out the papers. Albus was sure he would do well on this exam. He knew Defense Against the Dark Arts had been a bust because he couldn't concentrate. While Albus was thinking, he hadn't noticed that Grindle had already put a test paper on his desk.

"You will have until the end of class," he said. "Start."

Albus went to work. He answered the first three questions really easily, but the fourth question was more difficult. He peered over at Andrew. His quill was barely moving. Rose's quill was moving at a quick speed. She didn't even care that Professor Grindle was in the room. Albus began to stare at each student. It seemed everyone knew what they were doing but him. He stared down at his paper, and began to answer a few more questions. Herbology wasn't his best subject. When Albus got to the last question he felt relieved. He set down his quill and clasped his hands together. His palms were sweaty. Even though he finished his exam, he still felt nervous. Rose was wiping sweat from her forehead. Her curly ginger hair was sticking up. Albus suddenly felt eyes staring at him. Professor Grindle was leaning over his desk.

"Albus, come with me."

Albus gulped. What was going to happen to him? He stood up, and followed Grindle out of the Herbology greenhouse. They walked for what seemed like hours until they reached the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Albus was frightened. The forest was full of trees. You could barely see behind them. It was dark and cold.

"Professor Grindle, why did you bring me here," Albus said nervously.

Perhaps this wasn't the question Albus should have asked. Quick as a flash, Professor Grindle grabbed Albus by the throat and pinned him against a tree. Albus tried to scream, but nothing came out.

"Albus, your time is up."

"Why do you want to kill me," Albus said gasping for breath.

"You're the one. You're the one that's going to destroy the Dark Lord."

Albus thought about this. He thought he was going to join the Dark Lord. Thinking of what his father might think of him, his eyes became watery.

"Are you going to cry? This time daddy isn't here to save you."

Albus knew he was right. His dad was nowhere to be found.

"Yes…your famous father. He will die along with you."

At that moment, Professor Grindle raised his wand. Albus shut his eyes tightly. He just wanted this day to be over. Suddenly, a red spark hit Grindle from the side. Albus fell from Grindle's grasp. He hit the ground hard, and felt the grass around him.

"Leave…my…son…alone."

Albus recognized that voice. He looked wearily from the ground. He saw his father standing with his wand pointed along with Ron, Hermione, and many other members of the Order.

"Don't you have a class to teach," Neville said harshly.

Harry walked over to Professor Grindle, who was lying on the ground. He pointed his wand straight at his face. Grindle dropped his wand and stood up.

"Now…you're going to do what I say," Harry said.

Before Harry could finish this sentence, Grindle lunged forward to Albus. Harry placed himself in front of him.

"Do you know what that boy is?" Grindle spoke only to Harry. Harry could only glance from Professor Grindle, to the Order, to Ginny.

"Do any of you know what's to become of this boy?!" Grindle was now shouting towards the Order. His shouting echoed toward Albus.

"I know what he is." Harry said raising his wand.

"He's my son, and I love him." Harry now turned to look at Albus. Albus's heart normally sunk when his father looked at him, but this look was different. Albus smiled.

"I think you should get back to class Professor." Harry said sternly turning back to face Professor Grindle.

"You don't know what he's capable of do you? What he's going to do." Grindle said through his teeth.

"I've seen many people die before my eyes, I've seen people I love vanish, and I saw him die. I watched Voldemort die." Harry spoke out loud.

"Harry! Don't say his name!" Hermione suddenly shouted. Harry turned and looked at her.

"I'm not afraid of the name Hermione!" Harry shouted and turned back toward Professor Grindle.

"And I'm not afraid of you." Harry said pointing his wand towards Professor Grindle.

"I've never used the last unforgivable curse…. Touch my son again…" Harry paused and lowered his wand. He left Grindle with a fear. A fear that Harry might kill him. The professor simply turned and left the forest. Harry patted Albus's shoulder.

"Dad?" Albus spoke and stepped away from Harry.

"Why did you come here?" Albus looked at his father and quietly awaited an answer.

"I had to come see you."

"Why, is there something wrong with me?" Albus took a couple more steps back. This time his eyes were blinded with water.

"Is what Professor Grindle said true… or am I a death-eater?" Albus's voice was shaken, he was crying. Harry searched for words but could not find an answer.

"Dad?" Albus wiped his face about the same time Harry did, both the same way. Ron and Hermione quickly glanced at each other. Ginny wiped her tears.

"Dad!" Albus's voice shouted out and Ginny jumped. Harry looked up and towards the Order. Hermione walked forward.

"Tell him Harry." She said quietly.

"Harry!" A voice rang out from behind Albus. Seamus was running toward them.

"Harry!" Seamus stopped in front of Harry and began to catch his breath.

"I have to tell you…. you and the Order something." Seamus said puffing heavily. Harry having no choice followed Seamus over to the Order. They came together in a circle.

"Well, while we were in class…. "

"Get to the point." Harry said interrupting Seamus.

"Alright… We heard it… All of us did…. But…. It came from Albus. "

"Heard what?" Ron asked.

"The voice… his voice… You-know-who's." Seamus said glancing at Ron.

"It came from Albus…"

The Order turned and looked at Albus. Albus gulped. Harry only stared. What was to become of his son? Harry didn't want to believe it, but felt the fear of Voldemort's return wash over him as he stared at Albus. And the longer he stared the more it frightened him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**VOLDEMORT'S RISING**

Albus sat quietly in the common room. He would wipe his tears wishing his father hadn't left him with such questions. The fire gleamed on his face. The moonlight peered through the large glass windows. A couple of students sat quietly as well. Most were reading or playing chess. Suddenly, James came running up to Albus. His hair was untidy and covered in sweat. He panted as he spoke.

"Guess who's been promoted to teach here at Hogwarts?"

Albus closed his eyes and prayed it was his father.

"Hermione! Aunt Hermione!"

Albus felt his spirits lift. Even though it wasn't his father, it was still someone in his family.

"She's going to be teaching Muggle Studies next year!"

Albus laughed at this. James had Muggle Studies this year. He wouldn't get to take it again. James noticed Albus smiling. His face became warped into an angry state.

"I know! I won't get to have her, but you'll have to wait until your third year."

Albus snapped his fingers. He had forgotten that Muggle Studies was only for third years. Still, the thought of what was to come made him feel relieved. Suddenly there was a scream.

James and Albus turned to see Hugo running toward them.

"What the bloody hell are you running from?" James suggested to Hugo. Hugo only grabbed James by the arm and hid behind him.

"Rose. She's just found the toad I hid in her jumper."

"HUGO!" Rose was coming down the stairs holding a brown toad.

"You see this! You see what he does!" Rose explained.

James and Hugo could only snicker.

"Albus…." Rose made a face towards Albus, hoping that it would make Albus defend her. Albus looked at the toad and couldn't contain himself. He started to laugh. Rose scoffed and stomped her feet.

"Boys!" Rose groaned and she left the common room, while a few others laughed. Albus's thoughts about Voldemort left his mind. He was happy to be with friends and family who were happy to be with him. Somewhere else however, many were not so happy. The moon peered down over a graveyard. Black smoke appeared on top of the hollow ground. People dressed in black walked toward a grave.

_"__Here lies He who must not be Named"_

_Born: ?_

_Murdered by: Harry James Potter in the fall of 1997._

"Here he is…. The Dark Lord…." A wizard said glancing at the tombstone. An ugly crying witch grabbed the tomb and fell to her knees.

"What did he do to ya…? My lord…. My lord…" The witch bellowed.

"Don't you worry…. We're going to bring you back…."

The witched tapped the stone with her long black nails.

"We just need to find the right person to do it."

The witch stood and smiled at a tall ugly wizard. Her teeth shined yellow in the moonlight.

"Get him."

The wizard smiled back and vanished. Only to appear at The Great Hall. The wizard made his way down to the Potions classroom. Professor Grindle said quietly at his desk. He drummed his fingers on the wood. The only light was by a candle in the un-lit room. It was a strange eerie silence until there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come….. Come in." Professor Grindle said looking up from his desk. The wizard entered and smiled.

"It's time…" The wizard whistled through his teeth. Professor Grindle stared at the wizard and got up from his desk. Back in the common room Albus sat in front of the fire. Hugo began to fall asleep. James realized that now would be a good time to talk to his brother.

"Albus… I… I know I'm always mean to you…. And I want to apologize." James said sitting down next to his brother.

"Thanks."

"So Hagrid's been watching you huh…. I guess it's because of you and You-know who."

"What?!" Albus got to his feet quickly.

"Come on Al… everyone's been talking about it… How you're supposed to bring him back." James stood up and towered above Albus.

"No… No not me! You have it wrong!" Albus shouted.

"I never suspected my little git of a brother…but you…. why you?"

"I don't know why, all I know is that he is back and he's been trying to get to me! James…. what's wrong with me?"

James heaved a heavy sigh and sat back down.

"I…I don't know."

"James… JAMES! I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"Ssh… Al…."

"NO! I WON'T! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!

Hugo's eyes twitched. Other students began to take notice.

"JAMES! YOU'RE MY BROTHER….YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME!" Albus's voice contained sadness. Each passing word was full of tears. Other students in the common room stared deeply at Albus.

"I…I don't know about you anymore little brother…" James said his words also contained sadness. Now it was out. After so long, Albus and James's brotherly relationship was broken. The connection they had had was lost. Albus left the common room crying. He tried to contain himself but could not. He knew that deep down inside Voldemort was taking control of him. He felt like everyone else did including his father. He began to believe now that he would be the one to resurrect Voldemort. Albus ran down the stairs bumping into a couple of students. A couple of 5th years laughed at him as he passed. Albus stopped at the courtyard and fell to his knees. Albus sat on the stone crying. He couldn't believe how awful his first year at Hogwarts turned out to be. Sitting on his knees in the courtyard, he began to reminiscence his first day at Hogwarts. As the memories began to flood back Albus looked up as if each were being played like a movie in front of him. He could hear both him and his father talking.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" Albus whispered this really soft so only his father could hear him.

Harry looked at him. Albus's eyes were full of tears. Harry crouched down so that Albus's eyes met his.

"Albus Severus Potter, you were named after two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew. Whatever house you get placed in I will be proud of you. Just remember that it is not our abilities that make us who we truly are. It is our choices." Albus looked up. The memory was so real he forgot where he was. He didn't realize it was raining. Albus wiped his tears and got to his feet.

"It's not abilities that make us who we truly are…. It is our choices… My choice." Albus said quietly to himself. Albus looked across the courtyard. A figure dressed in black was coming toward him. The rain made it hard to see. Albus couldn't make out who it was until the figure's voice rang out.

_"__Albus… Join me….Join me…"_


End file.
